Switching circuits are well known, for example switch mode converters such as bi-directional flyback converters and buck-type converters are often employed in switch mode power supplies.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,069,804 describes a multi-output, multidirectional power converter. The converter includes an input bi-directional switch and at least a first output bi-directional switch. Moreover, the converter comprises a coupled inductor having an input winding and at least one output winding. The input winding is connected in series with an input voltage source and the input switch. Each output winding is connected in series with a corresponding output voltage source such as an associated capacitor and its respective output switch. Furthermore, the converter includes a clock circuit for generating binary-state control signals for driving the input and at least one output switches.
Similarly, U.S. Pat. No. 6,198,638 describes a flyback circuit for zero voltage switching (ZVS) in a continuous mode (CCM) and in a discontinuous mode (DCM), the circuit being adapted to reduce power loss associated with charging parasitic diodes of MOS transistors, for example MOSFETs, employed on a secondary side of the converter for providing synchronous rectification thereat. The circuit is distinguished in that it includes a synchronous rectifier driver operable to delay an associated gate driver signal outputted from a pulse width modulation part of the driver. Moreover, the driver is operable to invert the driver signal for reducing loss occurring at an instance of charging the aforesaid parasitic diodes of the secondary side for achieving substantially ZVS under fixed frequency operation in DCM.